Breaking Ties
by Blake2012
Summary: *A sequeal to A New Hope* Rose has finally found a new family and a new hope in all the darkness of the hellish world around her, but will the discovery of her lost brother and his group break the bonds she's fought so hard to protect? Rose's will is put to the test as she has to decide if blood really is thicker.
1. Chapter One

**Chapter 1**

**Breaking Ties.**

* * *

**A.N. -Hey y'all! I know I said I was going to have it completed before I started uploading :( BUT, I have the first few chapters done & I am dying to know what you guys think, before I get too far. So, this is the official 1st chapter of _Breaking Ties_, my sequel story to _A New Hope. _The chapters will be switching back and forth between POV again, y'all can let me know if you still like that, so I can know to keep it to one character or not & this chapter will be a Jake POV. I'm introducing quite a few new original characters, so I hope it doesn't get too confusing. Anyway, leave reviews! & I hope everyone enjoys:) XOXO**

*****_I do not own any characters of/or The Walking Dead._

* * *

**T**he thunder rolls across the eerily dark sky in booming waves. I look up to it, still expecting the rain to start pouring at any moment.

"Where is she?" A female voice demands from me, panic and anger clashing in her words. Now, I look down, meeting the familiar light blue eyes glaring up to me. Nora is a spitfire to say the least, much like her younger sister Simone. I doubt either of them know fear, and if they do, they put on one hell of a front to hide it.

Attempting to move a strand of strawberry blonde hair away from her eyes, she pushes my hand away violently, "Jake. Where is my sister?!" Her voice has moved on to a yell now, so I pull her away from the low-burning fire, away from the hearing of the others in their tents.

"Nora, she'll be back. It's only-" She pushes me away again with a surprising amount of force, and now pure rage is looking back at me,

"_You_ sent her up there! It's been almost three days, Jake! _Three_!" She kicks at the dirt, her worn out boot sending a clod of soil flying towards my leg, "and if she doesn't come back, so help me I'll break your damn legs and leave you for the biters."

She doesn't mean it, but it none the less sends anger boiling through my veins. I did ask Simone to go up the mountain, to my grandparents farm. The same place I told my sister, Rose, to meet myself and our parents when the virus started spreading, where I hoped it would be safe. Yet, I had only managed let them all down.

I was in college before all this happened, with a football scholarship at Auburn. It was the life any 22-year-old guy could have ever wanted. Parties, girls, drinking, more girls, and the fame of playing for an elite college team. Then, our whole world crumbled right from underneath our feet, sending us spiraling down into a darkness unlike any other. A world where when you die, you'll come back as.. _something_. Something evil, something no man or woman could ever imagine becoming, because we're all brought up to believe that when we die, we go on to whatever God we choose to believe in. _Not_ rise again with an insatiable hunger for human flesh.

So, now, after exactly one year, one month, and 15 days, I'm standing here looking up the little mountain road that leads to the place I spent most of my childhood. The little road that could lead me to find my sister, the only person that ever stuck with me, put up with all my stupidity, and unknowingly shaped me into the guy I am today, or it can lead to the tragedy that has only played through my mind a million times.

-_You still shouldn't have sent someone else to do your job just because you're afraid of what you might, or might not, find_. My mind spits at me, and I know it's so true but I just couldn't find it in my heart to bear witness to the nightmare.

I sit now, exhaustion taking its toll, and poke at the burning embers, taking in what little heat they were still giving out. Nora stormed into her tent after she left me, and I can almost feel the anger radiating from it's core now. I let out a sigh, roughly running my hands through my black hair. It's reached almost to my eyebrows again, and the thickness doesn't help much.

-_Maybe when she doesn't want to use you as biter-bait, Nora will cut it again._

Another boom shakes my whole body as it tumbles through the clouds, and I finally feel the first drops of rain pelt down on my skin. I barely make it inside my own tent before it's coming down in icy sheets, drenching everything in its path.  
I lay back, pulling the beat up old sleeping bag over me, listening to the heavy droplets hit the nylon shelter over my head. It's only a matter of seconds before my eyes feel like lead, but I try to push the feeling away. I don't want to sleep, not until Simone is back safely.

-_and Rosa._

I shake my head, feeling like my hopes are getting way too high for my own good. If she doesn't come back with Simone, I don't know. I don't want to think about that. So, I let my eyes close. Let the dark finally consume me, allowing it to silence my thoughts, if only for a few hours.

. . . . .

"Jake." I feel something shaking me, feel the voice ripping me away from the first good dream I've had in such a long time, "Jake, get up bro."

My eyes open, the light shining through the opened tent flap is turning the person in front of me into an inky shadow.  
I give the shadow a grunt, nodding my head as I move from underneath the sleeping bag. Then the flap closes, letting a chilled breeze blow across my face. The cold creeps all over my skin, sending a shiver up my spine as I pull my book bag close, searching for a long sleeve shirt.

As I emerge from the warmth of the tent, the full brunt of the cold hits me head on. "Damnit." I mutter, heading toward the rained out fire pit. Hunter has already beat me to the punch though, lighting some of the kindling he kept with him last night. We had all looked on at him like he was crazy as he took the armfuls of little sticks and logs into his tent. As we busied ourselves with shooting snarky comments, he just smiled and continued on with his mission, telling us it was going to rain and we would all be thanking him in the morning. He was right.

I slap a hand on his broad shoulder, giving him a shake and a small laugh, "You got us, man. Thank you." I say, he returns with a mumbled, "Told ya so.", and continues to focus on the smoking bundle of dry twigs. Hunter had played football with me at Auburn, and even though he was probably the most reserved of us all, he was a damn good player, never one to let the team down.

Moving away from him, I try to close off memory lane once more by picking up around the little camp, hanging up the soaked through clothes and blankets to dry in the slowly rising sun. Not long after I start though, I see the other man of our small group coming through the wood line, he's got a big owl in one hand and a rabbit in the other, with his inseparable hunting rifle slung across his back. Caleb. The oldest of the group at 34, he had found the rest of us in a whole world of trouble a few months back and led us through the woods, away from the herd of biters on our tail. With our lives in his debt, I had no choice but to let him join us and that choice has turned out to be one of my better, seeing how well he hunts, never failing to bring us something back. I give him a smile, taking the rabbit from his hand and bump his fist as I look at the catch,

"Very nice." I say.

Caleb never talks much at all, and only answers with a nod and half of a smile, which is the only way he expresses emotion that we know of. As I start to turn, following his surly figure and the trail of feathers he's plucking from the owl, a slight movement catches my attention. I whip my head towards the woods, dropping the furry, gray body in my hand and search vainly for anything human, but the new undergrowth is making it more than difficult to spot the source of the movement. My feet move before I really know what I'm doing, and as I near the line, the sound of wood cracking and popping under pressure forces my whole body into fight mode, and I slowly slide my skinning knife from it sheath, preparing for the worst.

Everything becomes so silent I hear my heart beating like it's right in my ears. Everyone behind me at the camp has dropped whatever they were doing, and are looking towards me, also readying themselves for anything. The crunching becomes louder, and now I know it's more than just one of whatever _it_ is. Caleb's rifle cocks, causing me to damn near jump out of my own skin, I turn to see he's right behind me now.

_-Shit. How can he move so quietly! Or maybe you just need to pay more attention._

Placing my eyes on the woods once again, it seems that it's all but come alive. I see movement from in front of me, and from the left, then the right, and I don't dare turn to see if they're coming from behind us too. Yet, I don't hear the usual and unique snarling and growls only biters can produce.

-_Just people? Simone? Did she find Rosa? Why are there so many then? _Just as my mind starts to soar through all the possibilities, I hear a very familiar voice coming from my left,

"Jake, tell them to put down they're weapons."

-_That's Simone! She's alive. But why is she asking us to put away our weapons_?

Nora obviously hears her sister's voice too, and she runs forward,  
"_Simone_!" She yells, but before she can even get past me, a very angry-looking man wielding a crossbow comes through the trees, he shakes his head,

"Uh-uh. Back up." He says, and with the sights still aimed at her, she reluctantly stops, giving the man an award worthy glare.

Not even seconds later, a second man emerges from our right, holding one hell of a revolver in his hand. While he doesn't look nearly as vicious, his blue eyes still give us all a deathly stare, almost daring any of us to make a move.

"Hang on a second." I say, getting tired of these surprise guests, "That was Simone. She's part of _our_ group, why can't we see her? What do you want?" The anger in my voice is undeniable, and Crossbow Guy is looking at me now,

"You Jake?" He asks, spitting to the side before dropping the ungodly large weapon away from my head.

"Yeah, I am. Who the hell are you?" I challenge, keeping my eyes on his.

I admit, this guy is intimidating, definitely not someone to have on your bad side, but he's got something to do with Simone and he's no friend of mine at the moment. So, to my surprise, he actually laughs. I think it's a laugh, more like a grunting chuckle, but the smirk on his face is all smartass as he turns and whistles towards the trees.

"Oh God, Simone. Are you OK? Did they hurt you?" Nora is nearing her own kind of mental breakdown as Simone rushes toward us, embracing her older sister in a tight hug.

Relief floods through me, as I watch them, finally knowing for certain Simone is safe. Yet, I had forgotten what she even risked her life for to begin with until that reason comes stalking through the trees, wild green eyes fixated on mine, and it's like looking at a ghost of myself.


	2. Chapter Two

**Chapter 2**

* * *

"Rosa.." Her name is barely a whisper blowing through my lips, and I feel as though all the air has completely escaped my lungs.

There she is, just standing here, right in front of me after so long, her thick black hair hanging longer than I've ever seen it, she's slimmed down even more, or maybe just toned up. She looks ages older than she did when we parted ways for college. Rose was always so innocent, young and quiet compared to my antics and she was completely justified to wonder how we were ever related sometimes, let alone twins.

Yet now, she looks so mature beyond her age, and her eyes carry a gleam in them as she studies me, like they're seeing everything, examining the most minute details. A hunter, watching its prey. That's the only comparison I can come up with in my muddled brain right now to describe how she's looking around me. Honestly, it's down right scary, and I don't scare easy.

Then, all at once, that gleam is gone and she's coming right at me. Her arms tangle themselves around my neck and she holds on like her life depends on it. I take in her scent, at least that hasn't changed. The sweet smell of hay and vanilla, it reminds me of my grandmother, and that sends a pang burning through my heart. I squeeze her even tighter, but she jerks away, hissing in pain.

"I'm sorry." She says sheepishly, putting her hands on my arms, still looking at me like I might vanish into thin air any moment.

"What happen?" I ask, concern in my voice.

She gives me a small smile, shaking her head, "Nothin', it's nothin'."

I laugh, pulling her in one more time, making sure not to hurt her again,  
"Damnit kid! How did you do it?" I ask, roughing her hair up. She quickly pulls away from my grasp, and out of my reach.

"Well, I haven't been alone." She replies, her eyes wandering to Crossbow Guy.

He's been watching me the whole time, looking for a good enough reason to use that bow, I assume; but now he looks back, meeting her eyes. The same hard expression stays on his face, but something changes, it's almost to small to notice, but I see a soft kind of adoration flash through his strong features and see how his eyes rest on hers just a little too long. I scrunch my face, not helping but to give him the best _'what the hell?!_' look I can when he turns back to me. Oh, he gets it alright, but only gives a simple smirk in reply.

-_Dude, you're already on my shit list, and it's only been 5 minutes. You can't look at my sister like that and get away with it_. My mind repeats what my mouth would love to say right now, but when I glance back to Rose, I catch that same look in her eyes, for just an instant, as she looks at Crossbow Guy, and then to the dark-haired man with the revolver.

-_This is just getting confusing now._

"This is Daryl and Rick." She says, "Didn't think you we're the only one who could get yourself a group, did ya?" Her lips curl into a sarcastic grin.

-_Daryl, huh?_

"Just you three?" I ask, raising my eyebrow at her before glaring at Daryl.

She gives me a quiet laugh, shaking her head, "No, so you can get that look off your face. There's others back at the farm." She says, pointing behind her. "But first, you should remember some manners and introduce us to the rest of your group."

She's looking behind to each of them, the scary little gleam showing itself once more. I watch her for just a moment more before remembering my voice. I half turn to look back at the people I have spent the past hellish year with,

"Well, you already met Simone, and that's her older sister Nora," I say, pointing to the sisters, finally noticing how clean Simone looks and Nora just has a very pissed off look on her face, but then I remember that's only her usual expression. I turn to my other side now, "This is Caleb, and Hunter." I finish, distinguishing between the hunter and the football player. Rose, Rick, and Daryl all nod, giving their approximation of smiles, and shake hands with my group, seeming friendly enough after shoving a crossbow and gun in our faces not so long ago.

After the, somewhat awkward, introduction, I can't help but to give Simone a hug next. Even though she's usually the definition of a pain in the ass, I admit, I missed the brat and her sense of humor, which never ceases to liven things up a bit; and when I tug her over, I notice that sweet vanilla aroma hanging around her as well and that her blue eyes don't look so tired, but she seems to be standing in oddly, leaning on one leg as she pulls away.

Watching her walk back to Nora's side, I finally notice the limp. I find Rose's eyes, giving her a questioning look, because she had been watching the blonde girl limp away too.

"A snare." She says quietly, but the others shift their attention to her, "I've got snares hidden all around the fence line, she got caught in one." A look of pure guilt flashes through her eyes as she lets them fall to the ground for a moment.

"_What_?" Nora exclaims.

-_Oh hell._

She's angry. Really angry. And she's walking toward Rose now.

"Wait! Nora, it's not a big deal." That's Simone, she's hobbling after her sister, attempting to calm her. Attempting, but not achieving much.

"They're out there to protect my people, my farm." Rose replies, and, for the first time I've ever seen, she stands her ground. "It wasn't intentional. We found her, cleaned it, wrapped it up. It'll be sore, but she'll live." Her arms cross again, defensively this time.

-_Wow. Are you sure this is even your sister still_?

Nora is livid. Maybe even a little beyond that. You can almost see the steam coming from her ears,  
"Doesn't matter. She's _hurt_. She can't run, not fast enough to get away from the biters." I can tell she's trying very hard not to shout, so I decide it's time to mellow things out before it escalates anymore.

Apparently, the Daryl guy has the same idea, and in an instant he's at Rose's side, crossbow slung across his back, "Hell, I been in one too. It's a bitch, but it ain't nothin' that girl can't handle." He says to Nora, but looks back to Simone, and I almost can't suppress my laugh, wishing then I could give my sister a high-five for tripping the hick up, "Just wastin' time arguin' 'bout it." He finishes, but still sticks close to Rose.

I take Nora's arm, gently pulling her towards me. Simone is beside me, also taking her hand,  
"He's right Nora, I'm fine. They took care of it." She says soothingly, and Nora simply shakes her head, trying to control her trembling as she and her sister take their place beside me once more.

The tension around us has soared to unbearable levels thanks to little confrontation. No one speaks, we don't even really look at each other, and after a few moments more, I can't stand it any longer. I take quick strides, grabbing Rose's arm and pull her away from the others, into the trees.

"Jake, what are you doing?" She asks, pulling away from my hand.

I turn to her, searching her face for answers, "We have to get them to see reason, they're on edge-" I'm cut off though, surprised as I see her throwing up her hand,

"Hang on," she starts, "the only one _'on edge'_ is your girl Nora. She's got a real problem with self-control, and she's the only person over there not willing to play nice." She finishes by crossing her arms again, and giving me one hell of a stare down. I'm starting to realize how much this habit of hers is beginning to annoy me, but I leave it alone for the moment.

"Ok, well y'all kind came out no where, Rosa. With some heavy weapons shoved at our heads, and that's her _sister_ that's been out there for 3 days. She was close to losing it."

She rests a hand on my arm now, giving me a serious look, "Hey, I understand that, really, I do. But she can't be causing problems, jumping in everyone's face like that. She won't last long with us."

I pull away, it's almost involuntary, there is just no way I had expected that kind of answer though. Rose cocks her head, furrowing her eyebrows in question, "What?"

I shake my head, "What do you mean by that?" I ask, "You're coming with me, aren't you?"

She's the one stepping away this time, letting her arms fall loosely to her side,  
"Where are you going? I thought we were staying here?" She asks, an almost incredulous look on her face.

-_Stay here? You've been here the whole time, what's left?_ I think to myself, but don't speak the question aloud.

"We're heading for the coast, it's safer. Water to our backs, one less thing watch after." I say, as if she should know that this is the only plan that makes sense.

"B-but, you told me in the very beginning, the farm is where we would go, it's _safe_ there." She replies, a hint of anger playing through her features now.

"You can't expect to hold out up there forever can you, Rosa?" I ask, giving a short laugh, amused at her thinking. "This shouldn't be a discussion, I'm your brother and I'm not losing you again."

Her face drops, and the silence takes over for what seems like an eternity. The wind doesn't blow, the birds don't sing, not even the little wood critters dare make a noise as she stands, staring at nothing and pondering everything.

-_How can you possibly be having to think about this!_ That's what I want to shout at her so badly, but I hold it back, just watching her as the gears keep turning.

"So stay and we won't be apart anymore." She says, "I mean, you can't expect me to uproot them again. You have no idea what they've been through. We have children.. and Herschel, he's on crutches, they wouldn't make it. It's just smarter to stay put. We can defend the farm."

I scoff, so taken aback, wondering why the hell she would be acting this way, talking about these people like they were her own. "They can stay here then, Rose. You can come with us, we'll have one badass group." I give her a smirk and the _'you know I'm right'_ look I always gave her when we were younger and I was trying to talk her into something.

Yet, it's to no avail, because her arms cross over themselves once again, and she has this hard set to her mouth as she clenches and unclenches her jaw for a few seconds, "I'm not going to leave them.. They're my responsibility now, I have to take care of them." She says matter-of-factly, looking back to me.

"They aren't your family, Rose! _I am_!" My voice catches, and I bring it back down to a low and serious tone, "they aren't your blood, you don't owe them anything."

I see the hurt take over her face, and watch as her whole body seems to sag just a little, and she's just shaking her head slowly, looking down to the leaf littered ground, "They are my family, Jake."


	3. Chapter Three

**Chapter 3**

**Rose's POV**

* * *

**mrskaz453, **Thank you so much for your review! & I really think I'm trying to go for a _KIND OF_ Shane like personality with Jake, only not so extreme. I do want to convey that he's definitely letting the whole apocalyptic world change him & it's just slowly getting worse & worse, so hopefully I'm not overdoing it just yet, but keep reading & tell me what you think!

**JLnCS, **Thank you:) I really hope you stick with it!

**loveorpain, **Not just yet, but you never know! Ha;)

* * *

**T**he trees around us start to blur. I feel the bile rising in my throat, literally sick to my stomach at the realization of my worst fears coming to life.

It's been maybe thirty minutes since finally being reunited with Jake, after a whole year of tearing myself apart, not knowing whether he was alive or dead, or even worse, a walker. Now he's standing before me, willing me to choose between going with him to the coast, or staying here with Rick and Carl, and little Judith, Maggie and Glenn and Carol, and Herschel, and Daryl.

Daryl. I see his broken up figure through the trees now, the old biker vest on his back, the one with the huge wings embroidered into the aged leather. He keeps turning his head this way, always watching out for me, but his body language seems irritated. Biting his thumbnail, messing around with his bow too much, back to chewing on the nail. Yeah, I know about how he's feeling right now and I wish, I wish so much, that I could to go to him. Not for his award-winning technique in comforting others, just to feel him close. He's alway made me stronger that way.

Yet, here I am, feeling defeated and looking like a coward in front of my brother. The brother that is supposed to just be happy to have found me again, not the brother who's putting me in the worst possible position anyone can be put in.

_-You knew this would happen. You know how he is._  
_. . .I know, I know! I just thought he would be different. Aren't we all?_

I admit, I figured something like this might happen, I just hoped it wouldn't. Hoped I would never have to decide something so impossible. I turn back to him, meeting almost a mirror image of myself. Those green eyes with the little flecks of gold in them, just like mine. The black hair, almost covering his eyebrows now, is thick and shaggy, just like mine; and the tan on his skin that lingers no matter how long we stay away from the sun, just like mine. Just like me in so many ways, and yet nothing like me at all.

"Give them a chance." I say, finding my voice again, and hope it sounds a little more dignified than before.

I watch him run his hands over his head, exhaling hard and long before letting them fall to his sides,  
"Ok, Rosa. We could all use a full nights sleep and some showers anyway." He says, and there's just something in his voice. Something wrong, something I don't like at all, but I can't put a finger on what exactly the '_something_' is.

I hug him quickly, before I even know what's really happening, and hold him tight for just a moment,  
"I'm just glad you're safe." I say, feeling the tears trying to squeeze their way out, but I blink them away, and step back, looking at him once more.

He tugs at my hair, giving me his signature lopsided grin now, "Takes a lot more to keep us down that a few undead sons a bitches." He says, throwing an arm over my shoulder as we start to retreat from the thicket of trees. I'm utterly confused as we walk though, wracking my brain, trying to make it make sense of what just happen.

-_He just flipped. Like turning on a light switch, he was someone different, someone without empathy, without caring, and then he was back to your goofy brother. Just like that?_ A shiver runs through me as my musing thoughts continue until we've reached the others again. I quickly find my way to be closest to Daryl, hoping my expression can say what my mouth can't, and as his deep blue eyes come to mine, I already know he understands; and Jake, he watches me. Watches us, like he knows something is different between Daryl and I.

-_He's your brother. Of course he knows when something is up._

Once again though, it's just the way he's watching and giving Daryl one hell of a look. I stifle back a laugh, finally figuring out what people see when I do the same.

"Alright guys," Jake speaks toward his people, interrupting my thoughts, "we're goin' to spend the night at the farm. Get cleaned up, decent food in our stomachs, and a good nights rest."

I watch as Nora puts on a pouty face, huffing like a child, and I just really, really don't like her, then seeing Simone try to cheer her up a bit, to no avail of course. I find myself next looking to the two men of their group, Hunter and Caleb, I think that's their names. They seem indifferent to all of this, both men being unusually reserved for times like these,  
"We'll get back on the road first thing." Jake finishes, mostly directing the last statement toward Nora.

-_Is there something between them?_ I can't help but to wonder, he sure does seem worried about pleasing her an awful lot.

Yet, there's not much room left for wondering on such petty things.  
"_We'll get back on the road first thing_." Yes. That's what he said. Right here in front of me, even though he knows I'm not ready to decide on that. No, not yet.

-_Does he think you already made a decision? Or is he making one for you?_  
_ . . .Just stop! It's Jake for cryin' out loud.. Your brother. You're just making stuff up. He's here. Alive. Count your blessings and move on._

"We'll help with your things, clothes and such." I hear Rick's deep voice for the first time since we arrived. Looking over, I see now the worry on his face, the concern over all that's happening, and I think, much like myself, he just wants to get back on the farm. Back to others. Yes, my people are who I want to be around right now. Maybe they'll make sense out of all this.

-_Well, how do you think they'll handle it? You sure as hell didn't tell them you'd be bringing someone back, much less five someones._ My gut starts to turn as the thought passes through, and I can't believe it's only just popped up.  
_-Idiot_.

So, I take Rick's arm, pulling him just far enough out to be away from the others earshot,  
"Umm, I think maybe you should head back first. Give the others at least a warning.." I say, the obvious guilt weighing in my voice.

He nods, giving me that look that only Rick can, understanding and caring as always, "You're sure? I don't know about these people." He sounds too tense, too on edge. I know he feels the awkward tension between us and them, the resentment,so, I put my hands on his arms, giving him a playful smile,

"Hey, don't worry. I'm pretty sure me and Daryl can handle a few strays." I say.

He gives a small smile in return, shaking his head, "Alright, 30 minutes though. Any longer than that, and I'm sendin' the Calvary."

I laugh, pull him in for a quick hug, watch him retreat back up the mountain until his figure disappears completely, and send a silent prayer up for his and our safe journey.

Coming back to the circle of people now, Daryl gives me a questioning look,  
"Sent him back to give the others a heads up." I say simply, and he nods in reply.

"Ok, Rosa. We're in your command, have your way." Jake says, and now everyone is watching me.

-_Well thanks for the pressure, bro._

"Uhh, we'll pack up the camp, don't worry about the big stuff, we can hide it and come back for it later." I say, turning in the direction of the tiny campsite and without a word, they all begin silently heading that way, organizing as they go. We pick up pots and pans and the tents and anything else, that can't be easily carried, into a dense area of underbrush, camouflaging it to the untrained eye.

I find myself rolling up a tent beside the older man, the hunter, Caleb, who's covering up the make-shift fire pit. He's a big guy, easily over 6 feet tall, a broad back and big, calloused hands. His hair has a reddish tint to it in the sunlight, and the scruff on the lower part of his face just seems to fit so well with his demeanor. His movements are fluid as he works, moving too quietly to so big.

-_Just like Daryl. Maybe it's just the hunter thing._ I find myself musing as I continue trying to fit the tent into it's bag.

I watch him a moment longer, noticing he has golden brown eyes, and he's honestly not unattractive at all.

_-Jesus, Rose. What is it with you and these types of guys!_

My thoughts are cut short though, because now Daryl has come into my line of sight, and I instantly feel guilty for looking at Caleb. Yet, when I was watching Caleb, I didn't get the overwhelming rush of butterflies, he didn't make my head swim, or my heart beat any faster. No, the only hunter I care anything for is the one now helping me put this damned tent away.

"Damnit, lil' girl. Give ya a buncha walkers and you can take 'em out no problem, but ask you to take down a tent and it'll take ya two damn hours." Daryl says, almost too easily sliding the bulky tent into the too small sleeve.

I laugh sarcastically, throwing my hands up, "Of course! How could've I forgotten to get down on my redneck level a thinkin'?" I say, giving him a smile before pushing past, heading for the brush pile.

Once there, I see Jake. He's over in the trees a little ways, talking with someone, and it looks like the conversation isn't going too well.

"They never agree on anything." I jump as the female voice comes from behind me. Too caught up in trying to figure out what he's saying, I didn't notice Simone walk up, "Nora and Jake butt heads constantly, but we all know they're screwin' around." She says, and I can't help but to scoff quietly, knowing I was right when I thought something was going on with them.

"Hmmm. Well, the lovebirds need to get it together. We gotta get going." Is all say before giving a loud whistle, letting everyone know it's time to move out.

With one final check of the campsite and a last head count, we begin our trek back to the safety of the farm, safety of my people and the comfort they bring, but my mind is reeling the entire time. Only, it's not out of excitement much anymore, but fear. Fear is what haunts me now, fear for my group, fear of the unknown.

Jake matches my stride as he walks along side me, winking before giving me a playful shove. Yet, my laugh isn't real, and the smile that comes to my face is just a little too big to be genuine, and he knows, of course he knows. He knows me better than anyone else ever did, so why now, do I feel like the man beside me is a stranger.


	4. Chapter Four

**Chapter 4**

* * *

"So what's y'all's story?" I ask towards no one in particular. Still in front of the group, leading them up the mountain, I just don't like so much silence, "How did you all meet?" I prompt as Daryl moves to my side once more, he's been going back and forth from the back to the front, kind of like a cowboy keeping his heard in line.

"I stuck with Jake from the university." A deep voice answers my question, and I'm pretty sure it's Hunter. I don't think he had said much during our first encounter, and his voice is a new sound to my ears. It's deep and laced with a thick southern accent and smooth, rolling from his tongue like velvet. Not exactly what you picture a football player sounding like, more like an old school country singer.

"Yeah, we stuck it out for about two months. Just moving constantly, don't think we slept much at all." Jake is speaking now, but they're all still behind me, "Then, we found Simone and Nora hiding out in old strip mall, camping on the roof. Leave it to a woman to survive the apocalypse in a damn mall." He says, and every one gives a small chuckle at his joke, "and then, I guess about, what? 7 months ago, we had a huge heard of biters right on our heels and we were tearin' through the woods when Caleb comes out of nowhere, and leads us into some caves, got the biters off our scent. Really saved our asses, so he had to join the gang. Plus he's one hell of a hunter, I think he talks the animals into gettin' shot."

I hear Daryl give a grunt beside me, and watch him shake his head. I can't hide my laugh completely at his reaction to Jake's observation and he shoots me fiery glare, which only makes me laugh more.

"What about y'all?" Hunter speaks again, and the question makes me nervous for whatever reason.  
"Uhh, they found the farm.." I begin, fidgeting with the strap of the bag hanging on my shoulder, "well broke in would be a better term." A sad laugh escapes as the memory comes back to me.

. . . _"Stop! I ain't trying to hurt you, but you have to listen to me! My group only needs a safe place to stay for the night, we got women & children, they need food & shelter. If not for anyone else, just take the children." Daryl yells at me, his body pinning mine to the floor of my own living room. I see the look in his eyes then, desperation. Desperate to protect his people, the ones he knew he loved deep down, even if he hadn't been able to admit that to himself yet. Then I kiss him, taking mine and his breath right from our lungs, long enough to get away from his grasp.._

I smile just a little, coming back to the here and now, and thinking about how crazy I must've seemed to him at that moment. Hell, I seemed more than a little crazy to myself.

"How many of you are there?" I pull myself away from the memories because this time the question comes from Nora, and I can only tell by the obvious disgust in her voice.

"Ten. All together." I jerk my head to my left, surprised to hear the answer come from Daryl. He spits, glancing at me for only an instant before turning his eyes back to the path before us. I hear hushed whispers now, inaudible words coming from our backs, and I can't be sure, but one sounds female.

_-This Nora chick is really trying to get punched, isn't she?_ My mind says angrily, and I shake the thought away, willing myself to act like an adult. Oh, but it's so hard. So hard not to turn around and give her a piece of my mind.

"That's a lot of people Rosa." Jake is beside me now, and his voice sounds strained.  
"Yeah, that's a good thing. It's not _another_ problem for your girlfriend, is it?" I ask, letting my anger seep into the words.

_-Stop. You're taking it out on your brother. He's not Nora._  
. . ._But he still deserves it._

I notice his posture go a little too rigid ,obviously something I said has hit a nerve.  
-_Good. Cause she's stomping all over mine._

"No." He says curtly, "Just haven't seen that people together in one place.. That are alive anyways."  
My voice catches deep down in my throat, there it is again. That something. That terrible, awful, nothing-like-my-Jake something. _That are alive anyways. Alive anyways. Anyways. _His words continue to play on a torturous loop in my mind, even though we've both gone silent and sadness and anger war within me, threatening to tear me apart.

"Well, yeah. They're very much so alive, Jake." That's all I say, and I know I hear my own disgust and sadness and anger, but there's I can do to stop it.

He clears his throat in an uncomfortable manner, finally feeling that maybe what he just said wasn't exactly what anyone wants to hear, "I'm sorry, really." He says, meeting my eyes now. Yet, while I hear something close to sincerity in his voice, I don't see it in his face.

-_You need to figure out what's wrong with him and you need to do it now_. My brain screams at me, and I understand what I need to do. It's just, things like this, concerning someone who has always been so dear to you, it's a whole hell of lot easier said than done. So, I let my eyes fall to earth below us once again, and nod my head, because if I let the words start now, there's no guaranteeing I'll be able to restrain myself. No, that conversation will have to wait just a little while longer. Just a little while.

* * *

Hey guys! Sorry this chapter is really short :( my Internet is freaking out so I'm posting from my phone, which is terrible! Anyways, I hope y'all liked it and make sure to review, let me know what think!


	5. Chapter Five

**Chapter 5**

**Breaking Ties**

* * *

_*Crunch. Ouch. Crunch, crunch, ouch._

My side is beginning to protest all this movement, sending stronger waves of pain with every step. I can tell we're getting close to the gate now though, due to the thinning trees around us. Which means only a few minutes away from home and sweet, sweet relief for the quickly angering wound.

Our talking died off a while ago, mostly because of what Jake had said to me. I just don't have much else I really _can_ say right now, not in front of everyone, at least; and I guess they just followed our lead.

Daryl is still beside me, checking in every once in a while with a look or a nudge. He knows my side is starting to slow me down a little, but there's no way in hell I'm going to let the others know about it. I can already tell they're looking for a reason, a weakness, to use against me. Or, at least, Nora is. I don't have a problem with Simone anymore, I've heard her actually defending us when her sister comes up with her witty comments, so she's earned my respect.

-_Earned your respect? Not even two days ago you had the poor girl tied up in your barn, ready to do whatever was necessary to protect- WOAH!_

The root came out of nowhere, or, well probably just my lack of attention in the moment, but it has completely derailed my whole train of thought, because my foot is caught in that very root, and I'm falling.

-_This is gonna hurt. A lot._

I'm trying to move so that I fall to my right, hopefully cushioning the impact with the bag hanging on my shoulder.

-_Damnit. Why is this taking so long? _I see the earth. The hard, unforgiving earth quickly, and slowly all at the same time, coming closer, closer, and closer, but there's no impact, no pain. Oh yes, there's the pain, radiating from my side, rushing through every nerve ending in my body.

"Rosa, Rosa. You gotta keep those feet on the ground!" Jake is who caught me, only he grabbed my left arm. The left arm attached to the left side of my body, the same left side that hardly a week ago, a very large hunting knife was buried into. And it makes sure I remember damn well that it's still there, still healing, and wait a second, still bleeding?  
I know his catch was just a quick reflex and I know he knows nothing of my healing wound, but I also know the white-hot pain coursing through me now is close to unbearable. With the angle of my arm stretching and gravity being her usual heartless self, my body weight is pulling the stitches apart, and as I bring my hand from my side, my skin has a light red stain to it.

"Shit." I mutter, trying to control my breathing. A sick, dizzying feeling drifts through my head, fueled by the screaming of newly torn skin and muscle.

"Move!" Daryl says to Jake through gritted teeth, next he's looking at me and his voice loses its rage,  
"Hey, sit down. Sit down." He says.

_-Why is everything spinning? _Then I realize this is exactly what happen before. This sick, dizzying feeling is exactly what I felt before I- _Oh no. No. You are not going to pass out. Hell no._

"You got any first aid? Bandages? You got _anything_?" Daryl asks the others, and he sounds so worried, I want to look at him, tell him everything is OK, but I just sit. Looking at the ground, breathing, forcing my world to steady itself, breathing, in and out. Slowly, in and out, in and out. -_Ignore it. It doesn't hurt. It doesn't hurt._

But it does hurt. It's excruciating, and it makes me angry. Angry that I haven't healed faster, angry that I'm still weak.  
"Ahh!" Daryl's lifting my shirt now, apparently in my efforts to ignore the pain, I had ignored him finding some bandages, but there's no ignoring him now.

"Ease up, ease up. Lemme get it on ya." He says in a low voice.

"It bad?" I ask, gritting my teeth and balling my hands into fists that are too tight. Way too tight, my nails dig into my skin, but that pain lets me focus on something other than the burning pressure on my side.

"Nah. You're gonna make it lil' girl." He says, trying to sound indifferent, but I can hear the concern still vaguely written in his tone.

"What the hell is that, Rose?" Jake asks, he's kneeled beside me as I slowly pull my shirt down, concealing the bandage once again.

"Nothin'.. It's fine." I say, wincing as I try to stand.

Daryl comes for me first, taking my hand as Jake pushes my back,  
"Sure doesn't look like nothin' to me." He says.

I push away from both of them as soon as both my feet are under me, and I sure hope they're ready because I don't plan on giving them a chance to wimp out anymore. While Jake gives me a shocked, almost hurt look, Daryl only nods as he hands the bag back to me. He knows I don't like looking weak, and even if it hurts, he knows a lot better than to baby me.

"C'mon man, she doesn't need to be carryin' that." Jake says, snapping out of his daze, and starts to take the bag away from me.

"Don't." I say, making sure he knows I'm dead serious, "we're almost there, and like I said, it's nothing."  
I walk away, making sure I don't have a limp, gritting my teeth, clenching my hands into painful too-tight, little fists, and walk. Lord knows I don't want to be standing, much less walking, but he should also know I'm not about to act like a little girl in front of my brother. And especially Nora.

_-It'll be a cold day in hell should that ever happen. _I decide right now, as I walk. Walk away from the pain, walk forward. Always need to move forward. My father used to say that quite a bit, well, he said a lot of things like that, never one to forget the inspiration and pride speech just when you needed it most.

. . . _"Rose." Dad says, smoothing my hair before placing his big hand on my shoulder. "There is no obstacle in this world that will ever be too much for you to handle," his voice is gentle, and thick with conviction, "and no matter where you are, what you're doing, or who you're with, always remember that." Now, he points to the left of my chest, right where my heart is under the all the layers of skin and bone, "and never, ever, underestimate yourself, or your competition. They will always be your equal until you prove them any less." He says, kissing the top of my head before wiping the last tear from my cheek. . . ._

I feel those tears now trying to come forth, threatening to overwhelm my blinking eyes. I had been 8 years old when he told me that, it was his way of comforting me from myself after I had lost my first track meet. The girl I was against in the relay was bigger than I was, and I took that to mean my smaller size made me faster. I had been so wrong, and maybe it was just my competitive spirit or the thought of letting my dad down that made the loss even worse. Hell, I still think about it sometimes, kick myself in the ass for it, and realize I should really move on.

Yet, I remember that they hadn't quite clicked at that age, hadn't quite had the effect I'm sure he wanted them to have in calming me down, but his words stuck in my brain like cement. Reminding me over and over again through the years to understand that I can never underestimate anyone, no matter their size, looks, or intelligence. Underestimating can get you hurt, and in this world now, it can kill.

"Rosa, are you gonna tell me what happen?" Jake asks me once again, and I feel anger start boiling through me, aided by the sharp pains, and emotional memories,

"Walkers! OK? There was a group of walkers beyond the fence, Daryl and I.. We were trying to clear them, it was an accident. I'm fine," I say, not looking at him, only staring ahead because the memories start coming back, and I just can't handle those right now, "He saved me." I finish in such a small voice, I sound like a child. As soon as the small words come from my lips, I see the metallic gleam of the gate just a few yards ahead of us. The wonderful gate, the doorway to our farm, to safety, to comfort.

-_Pain killers._ My mind whispers and I crack a smile, Yes, sweet pain killers.

"Damn. How'd you do this?" Hunter asks, and I can only assume he's referring to the gate, so I nod toward the chain-link and barbed wire,

"Picked through a few hardware stores, took a few weeks to get it all up." I say, gritting my teeth against the pain as I push the unlocked gate open, "We still do routine checks though, every day." As the football player walks by, squeezing through the opening, he gives me an understanding nod as he looks on at the fortifications.

"Yeah, getting onto this farm is a real bitch. Only way to put it." Simone says, patting Hunter's shoulder. I notice even Nora is looking around like a wide-eyed child, and I can't help the smug little grin that plays on my lips. -_Ha! One up for Rose._

"C'mon Rosa, I got it." Jake says to me, scooting me over to take my place by the mouth of the gate.  
I shake my head, "Nah, I got the keys anyways."

He steps back, "You keepin' us hostage now, sis?" My brother asks, with mock terror in his green eyes. I laugh lightly, pushing him away, "Get on." I say to his back.

Caleb is the last of Jake's group to pass by, he gives me a nod as an appreciative smile tugs only the left corner of his mouth up. I return it, thankful for some type of acknowledgement for what I'm doing for them. And the hell I'm gonna pay for bringing them all here.

"You trust 'em?" I feel anxiety trickle through me when the husky voice comes from behind, just as I'm closing the gate. I turn to meet Daryl's gaze, his mouth is set in a hard line, and those blue eyes, they're searching mine for an answer. An answer that I haven't figured out entirely myself. "He's my brother." Is all I can think to say, as if that fact fixes everything. Yet, in reality, it makes this situation so much worse.

Yes, Jake is my brother, he's my blood, he's my twin. There's no one in this world that will ever come close to this kind of thing, this relationship between identical twins. The bond we share is unparalleled, but, this world, this hellish world that belongs only to the dead now, is taking its toll on Jake. It's clear that it's changing him in a way that is close to self-destructive, and beyond scary, and I don't know if he's even my br-

-_Woah, woah, woah. Don't even go there, he's still Jake. Somewhere in there, you can't just give up! Stop thinking like this. Stop._

I know my thoughts aren't to going to let up forever, the matters at hand need to be dealt with, but right now, I just can't bear the weight of all that anymore. So, I force myself to listen to the first rational advice my brain have given me. I pay too close attention to the way my feet feel as they move beneath me, rhythmic and light, and how the soft breeze whispers over my skin, and I hear footsteps falling in step to mine. I let all these things suck me in, away from my burnt out brain, my over thinking, because that's no good for anyone.

I let Daryl's presence steady me, and I breathe him in. "Whatever this comes to.." I start, inhaling long and deep, placing my hand to my left side and feeling the pain shockwave roll through me, letting myself know this is all to real, "I need to know that you-you'll.. That e-everyone-", I feel that rock settle in my throat, and a barrage of emotion hits me like a brick wall as I try to form the question. I only need to know that he, no, everyone, will be behind me. No matter my decisions, and to my relief he cuts me off.

"Rose, you know better than ta ask dumb questions." He says, letting a tiny, almost-smile pull the corners of his lips up, and there's that look in his eyes. The look that goes straight to my heart, makes my head spin, my stomach tangle in a swarm of butterflies, the look that I hope he only gives me. I hope. I breathe out, feeling the knot in my chest dissipate with every step we take as we get closer to the house.

"Wow. This place hasn't changed at all." Jake exclaims from the front of our little pack. I look around, following suit as the others let their eyes wander across the beautiful landscape before us. The big open pastures, swaying in the spring breeze, look like an ombré ocean of old browns and new greens. The forest bordering us is also starting to grow thick once more, the withered skeletal-like branches producing new life every minute that passes. The few cattle remaining have grouped together under the cluster of oak trees, shading themselves as the ever-warming sunlight pours over the farm.

"Crazy, huh?" I say, but it comes out as more of a whisper, all but carried away by the wind.

* * *

**A.N.: Oh my gracious! This chapter is a little all over the place now that I've actually gotten it down on the computer screen :( I know it's been a long time, and right now I'm definitely in need of some constructive criticism because I believe I've just lost the touch with Rose's story D: Y'all just let me know what you think! **


End file.
